


Shades

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, During Loki's invasion, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Loki decides his Hawk deserves a reward for completing his mission.  What better to reward him with than a version of the man Barton desires.





	Shades

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone concerned, more detailed warnings in the end notes.

Loki stood beside him in the makeshift bedchamber his team had put together. Clint stood still as his god looked him over. The archer had successfully carried out his plan, needing nothing more than the eyeball he’d requested and a team of men. Loki had seemed pleased with how well he had performed, and Clint was eagerly awaiting whatever mission he was given next.

“You have done very well, Agent Barton. So I’ve decided you shall have something in return.”

Loki gestured to the door.

“Phil. How did you get here?” Clint asked, his bright blue gaze jumping to the man who had stepped into the room.

“Those who serve their master well are rewarded,” Phil said with a shrug. “This is your reward, Hawk.”

He stepped into Clint’s space. Clint stood still though he wanted to reach out and touch. “What do you want, Agent Barton?”

“You, Phil.”

“Yes, but how do you want me? On my knees, taking you in my mouth? On the bed, writhing under you in the sheets?”

“I want to be the one under you,” Clint said. Unable to hold in the desire, his hands went to Phil’s hips.

“Well, well, my hawk. You shall have your wish.”

Phil pushed Clint back and didn’t stop till the back of Clint’s knees hit the bed.

“Strip,” Phil commanded.

Clint did so, shucking his clothes efficiently. When he was naked, Phil pushed him onto the bed.

“What about you?” Clint asked, propped up on his elbows. His eyes glowed as he took in the sight of Phil leaning over him.

“You really mean to tell me you’ve never wanted to be fucked by the suit, Barton?” Phil sneered. 

Clint swallowed.

Phil leaned down to whisper in Clint’s ear. “I don’t believe you.”

He stood up again and deliberately undid his belt. Phil opened his trousers and pulled down his briefs. Clint’s mouth watered at the sight of the cock he’d only ever seen in SHIELD’s showers. It was better than Clint had remembered.

“Spread your legs,” Phil said, and Clint did so, hooking his hands under his knees.

Phil fished a small bottle from his pocket like he carried lube with him every day, and dripped some onto his fingers. Without further warning, he knelt forward and pressed two into Clint. Clint grunted at the sudden intrusion and his cock twitched in anticipation.

“So loose, Agent Barton,” Phil said mildly. “Do you finger yourself open while you think of me?”

“Yes,” Clint panted, unable to lie.

Phil smirked down at him.

After another minute of playing with Clint, Phil pulled out his fingers and picked up the lube again. This time he slicked up his cock and knelt over Clint on the bed. 

“Please,” Clint hissed as Phil’s cock nudged against his entrance.

“I’m going to give you what you want, Barton,” Phil said and started to press inside.

It had been so long since Clint had taken anything more than his fingers in his ass. Phil’s cock was thick and it burned just a little as he opened Clint up. It was better than Clint had imagined, and when Phil snapped his hips, a frisson of pleasure went through him.

“Yes, just like that,” Clint gasped.

Phil smirked at him and did it again.

“Oh fuck, Phil—!”

Phil started fucking him properly, with long hard thrusts that Clint felt deep. He moaned as Phil picked up speed.

“So eager for me, Barton. Is this what you wanted, Agent?”

“Clint. Please call me Clint,” Clint said.

“Clint,” Phil murmured, rocking inside him. His thrusts were firm and decisive. He was pounding into Clint just how Clint had always wanted and it felt amazing.

Clint reached for Phil’s ass to pull him in closer, but Phil grabbed his wrists and held them down. He ground his hips into Clint.

“Is this what you wanted, Clint? Trapped beneath me and spread open on my cock?”

“Yes, yes, Phil, oh fuck.” Clint sucked air through his teeth, feeling like he couldn’t get enough oxygen as Phil pinned him to the bed. Phil felt so good inside of him. Clint’s cock was already leaking all over his stomach. Phil’s thrusts were jolting them across the mattress and still Clint wanted more.

“Please, Phil,” he whined.

“Do you like that, Clint?”

“Yes. Fuck, you feel good.”

Phil was grazing his prostate and Clint was so close he had to bite his lip against the growing pressure in his cock.

“I want—I want…”

“Yes, Clint? What do you need?” Phil asked, snapping his hips forward. “Tell me what you want.”

“Do it! Come in me,” Clint panted. “I want to feel it. Want to feel you come.”

Phil surged forward, face set in a firm expression. He pounded into Clint for several long moments before grinding into him with a loud grunt. Clint felt a flush of heat inside him that made his toes curl. Feeling Phil spill himself set Clint off, his cock coming in thick spurts across his stomach as he desperately tried to fuck himself on Phil’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” Clint panted over and over before collapsing on the bed.

As he hit the mattress, his hands were suddenly free and Phil’s weight was gone from above him.

“What…?” Clint asked. He sat up. His chest still heaved for breath, but now the only come that dripped from him was his own.

Loki moved from where he had leant against the wall, and Clint twitched, having forgotten that his god was there.

“My magic is adept at creating shades of many kinds,” Loki said. “Perform well, and you shall receive more such rewards in the future. Test me, and you shall meet shades of a different sort.”

Clint looked where his master gestured and saw the dim shadows of a scowling Barney and Trickshot glaring back at him, and next to them the mangled form of a girl he hadn’t been able to save from a fire. He shuddered at the sight of them.

“I see you understand, my Hawk,” Loki said. He curled a hand under Clint’s chin.

“Yes, Loki,” Clint said, blue eyes never wavering as the shades faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki uses his magic to make a fake Phil. This Phil then has sex with Clint in a way that Clint would want if he were in his right mind and with the real Phil. Loki doesn't have sex with Clint himself.


End file.
